Asphaltene content is an important factor in determining crude oil physical properties for subsurface reservoir modeling and for the processing and refining paths of a crude oil. A known laboratory technique known as SARA (saturates, aromatics, resins and asphaltenes) analysis is a relatively lengthy method for the determination of these subcomponent group volumes by mass within the multicomponent crude oil. A more convenient method to quantify asphaltene fraction rapidly and deployable in a downhole or surface configuration is desirable.